


Type

by Moony221B



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:08:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27799747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moony221B/pseuds/Moony221B
Summary: A jealous Remus Lupin sure to be Tonks's type.
Relationships: Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks
Comments: 5
Kudos: 12





	Type

The Order of the Phoenix was sitting along a large table, Remus had a numb hand from write things and commands. Tonks played with one of his rings while looking at his old headmaster.

"Lastly, tonight's mission may be somewhat unusual. I'm afraid the Death Eaters are not only planning to recruit wizards and creatures, but Muggles as well."  
"Muggles for what?" Mundungus said.  
"Silence!" Mad-Eye growled.  
"Muggles have no idea who they are dealing with. Death Eaters give them money in exchange for using their instances for clandestine gatherings. THE CAVE is one of them."  
"The one on 17th Street?" Sirius said.  
"I don't know why I'm not surprised you know those kinds of places, Black" Snape said like someone spitting poison.  
"I went to see if they sold shampoo, I think you don't know it, it helps you stop leaving grease marks wherever you go."  
"This is no time for a fight" said Dumbledore, "but yes, it's just that."

Sirius knew him from Remus, it was a very seedy place where Remus went when he felt that the world was falling apart, more than once the marauders got into fights in that place.

"I know the place. I can go alone" said Remus looking at Sirius.  
"You can't go alone, Remus" Kingsley said.  
"Kingsley is right" continued the professor. "If Tonks has no problem, she can accompany you".  
"Of course" Tonks replied immediately.  
"Of course not" replied Remus looking directly at the director, "she must not go there, it is a very bad place".  
"He'll go with you, I don't think he's in danger, unless in the end you're like the guys there," Snape said with a smile.  
"Shut your mouth, Snevillus" Sirius yelled.  
"We'll be fine" Tonks said as the only answer.

The night of the mission arrived, Remus put on a pair of jeans, his shoes and a brown shirt, Tonks wore a simple gray dress taped together with a yellow jacket and her usual combat boots.

"Change that face, everyone will think we're fighting and someone will buy me a drink".  
"You didn't have to come, the people here are not good, we are in a dangerous area".  
"I can defend myself, I am auror."  
"I'll go to the bathroom, I might find a message or something like that."  
"Okay, I'll be here watching."

Remus disappeared into the crowd and as soon as he left a couple of boys arrived, "I'm actually a man", "I like women", "you're not my type", they were the most used excuses, but there was a boy who approached With no intention of flirting with her, she just wanted to chat, or so Tonks believed at first.

"Do you want to go to a more private place?" the boy said getting too close to Tonks.  
"No, I told you that you are not my type".  
"I can be, tell me what your type is and I'll be".  
"I'm his type" Remus said appearing behind Tonks pushing the boy down on the ground.  
"What's wrong with you idiot?"  
"Get away from here!" Remus waited for him to stand up to push him again.

The boy was at least six inches shorter than Remus, raised his hands in peace and walked away cursing him with all the rudeness that was known.

"I had it under control" said Tonks getting up from his chair.  
"Yes, like the other three, right?"  
"How-? Were you looking at me?"  
"It doesn't matter, let's go. Please".  
"Did you find something?" Tonks said.  
"Yes, we can go now."

Remus let her go first, he wanted to hit everyone who was looking at her, but held back. Almost reaching the exit one of the first boys was to one side.

"Beautiful, when he can't do it... You know where to find me".  
"Son of a bitch" Remus turned to him and punched him, breaking his nose.  
"REMUS!" Tonks said grabbing him from behind.  
"Repeat it!" yelled Remus holding the boy by the shirt.  
"Come on, let's go. He's just an idiot".

Remus released him and took Tonks's hand, pulling her out of there.

"You broke his nose, Remus. We were coming low-key".  
"And many more were missing, I wanted to hit each one of those idiots who were looking at you".  
"I can't believe this is really happening" said Tonks.  
"What are you talking about?"  
"You're jealous, you hit them because you were jealous".  
"I wasn't. I wasn't jealous."  
"Then you don't mind if I go in to leave my address to the only one who did like me".  
"You'll not do it-".  
"How are you so sure?"  
"Because what I said was true, I am your type, Nymphadora. I am the only one who is your type."

Remus took her by the waist and kissed her for the first time. All the kisses they had given before were wrong, the correct kiss was the one they were giving at that moment, in a desperate way, with all the feelings of months coming out by the only way they could.


End file.
